Crimson Lightning
by Raspberry Cube
Summary: Myotismon Kidnaps Yamato. (will be taito in later chapters) CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

A/N: thoughts are in ~ thoughts ~ and speaking is in " speaking "

This story takes place in digimon season one right after Sora's crest of love, so Kari isn't digidestined yet, but I will probably add her later.

Gabumon walked around a forest shouting out his human's name.

" Matt, Matt, where are you? Grrr, Yama? YAMATO!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Gabumon sighed.

" This isn't getting me anywhere, I wonder where Myotismon took him "

FLASHBACK

" CRIMSON LIGHTNING "

The attack headed straight for Takeru " TK " Takaishi.

TK screamed when he saw two huge lightning like whips speeding towards him.

" NO TK!!! " shouted his older brother Yamato " Matt " Ishida.

Matt ran in front of his younger sibling.

" No Matt don't worry about me, " said TK through tears, in a soft, timid and scared voice but it was too late. 

END FLASHBACK

Gabumon felt tears well up in his eyes.

" Oh, Matt "

" God I miss you " he added as an afterthought.

Myotismon had whipped Matt hard with his crimson lightning attack and even Weregarurumon couldn't stop him. Matt started bleeding in various places and when he passed out from loss of blood Myotismon wrapped the crimson lightning around him and pulled the boy close to him. Once he had the digidestined child in his arms he told the children they hadn't seen the last of him and turned to leave. Koushiro " Izzy " Izumi and his Megakabuterimon tried to stop him but Myotismon opened up a portal and left with Matt before anyone could do anything.

***************************

Matt opened his groggy blue eyes. He had no idea where he was. The boy couldn't remember what had happened let alone think straight, his vision was blurry his head was pounding and every part of his body felt numb. Except his hands and fingers which were both throbbing.

" I see you're awake " came a voice to the left of him.

Matt turned to see a Gotsumon. Suddenly realization hit him.

" Where's Gabumon - and TK " he shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED…………

A/N: I'll work on the second chapter and write part one of Heart - Break ASAP okay. Thanx and Please review I wanna see what you would like to see. I am pretty sure what Myotismon says about why he took him and why he aimed his crimson lightning attack at TK, but I am a little unsure of the details and please tell me whether to make this Taito or Sorato because I think it would be easy to add either to the story but I don't know which one to use.


	2. Discussion

Crimson Lightning 

Part two

Disclaimer: GUESS WHO DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON……ME!!!!!

A/N: THOUGHTS ARE IN ~ THOUGHTS ~ SPEAKING IS IN " SPEAKING "

Okay you guys really inspired me. I posted this in the afternoon and an hour or so later I got a review. Then I was browsing fanfiction.net this evening and I found my story - it said I had four reviews so I clicked on it and I really have fourteen reviews and I was really happy. I guess this is because I put the word ' Taito ' in the summery. I also said sorato and since Taito fans hate Sora … you put two and two together.

THE WINNER IS: BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO NOT A TRIANGLE (HMMM…. TRIANGLE….SOUNDS GOOD TO ME ) I WILL WRITE A TAITO VERSION AND A SORATO VERSION BUT I WILL WRITE THE TAITO VERSION FIRST BECAUSE TAITO WON NINE TO SIX 

I AM DOING BOTH BECAUSE

  1. I LIKE SORATO
  2. I ALSO LIKE TAITO
  3. I LIKE SORATO A BIT BETTER
  4. TAITO WILL BE EASIER TO FIT IN THE STORYLINE

SO ON WITH THE STORY: WHATEVER VERSION YOU HAPPEN TO BE READING

You guys are wonderful inspiration - I wrote part one yesterday I'm writing this part today I've never gotten this many reviews in one day and I've never written so quickly - thanks people.

Crimson Lightning

Part Two

Taito Version

" Where's TK…. And Gabumon " shouted Matt.

" That's not important right now, " said the Gotsumon

" And please don't yell " added the Gotsumon.

Matt looked at the Gotsumon and realized for the first time that he was scared.

" Sorry Gotsumon, I'm just…worried "

" Where am I anyway? " he added

*******************

Tai's POV

" I wonder where Myotismon took him, " I thought, out load.

" I'm not concerned about that, " said Izzy.

Everyone stared at him.

" Matt's tough he can take care of himself and besides I'm sure we'll find him " explained Izzy.

" … I just want to know why he took him " finished Izzy

" The answer is simple he tried to attack TK but Matt prevented him and he wanted to take at least one crest and show Matt who's boss " replied Jyou " Joe " Kido.

" Maybe - or maybe not " I said.

" Huh "

Everyone stared at me.

" Well think about it - the question is why did he target TK in the first place "

" Maybe he thought TK was the weakest. Or maybe the strongest and he just doesn't know how to use his power so he wanted to get him out of the way before he can do any damage, No offence TK and Tokomon but TK is the smallest and Tokomon is in his in training form " reasoned Sora.

" Or maybe he targeted TK because he knew Matt would try to save him " came a voice from behind the group.

TO BE CONTINUED…………….

A/ N: okay I'm taking a break now. I know who the voice belongs to, I know what he's going to say, I know what coupling this version will be, I've already decided that the Taito version and the Sorato version will be really different ( I may give them each a different story line ) , but can someone tell me how to get Matt out of the chamber in Myotismon's castle how to set up his first encounter with Myotismon, I'll chose from your suggestions and give you credit for the ideas but until someone gives me an idea or I think one up myself I can't write the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter and the first chapter of the Sorato version written very soon. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. part three

Crimson Lightning- Taito Version

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!

A/N: sorry it took so long to write this… I posted chapter two ten days ago… I wrote this on a piece of paper nine days ago but I've been to lazy to type it out… until now. I hope this satisfies you.

Matt was a little nervous but he wanted to help the Gotsumon and it's friends.

~ I wish Gabumon were here ~

He followed the Gotsumon down the long, narrow passageway.

~ What am I doing here ~

FLASHBACK 

" Me and my fellow Gotsumon, some other digimon and a hoard of Bakemon have been enslaved by Myotismon and his henchmen - Gatomon, Phantomon, Wizardmon, Nanimon and DemiDevimon "

" How awful " commented Matt.

" I know " replied the Gotsumon in a sad and depressed tone of voice.

" Hey Gotsumon "

" What? "

" My digimon was injured and exhausted, why didn't he enslave him? "

" It's simple really - when your digimon is healed and has regained his strength you can make him digivolve - and if he digivolves past ultimate… "

" HANG ON A SECOND - THERE'S A STAGE BEYOND ULTIMATE? "

" DON'T CUT ME OFF … and yes - there is - the stage is called mega "

Silence 

" Cool - hey Gotsumon - I've been thinking - maybe I can help you free your friends - I mean I can at least try - right? "

" Really? "

" Really "

" It's too dangerous "

" I don't care "

END FLASHBACK 

Now he was following the Gotsumon down a long dark passageway.

*********************************

" Or maybe he targeted TK because he knew Matt would try to protect him. "

All the kids spun around. They relaxed when they saw that the voice didn't belong to an evil digimon. It was just Gennai.

" Hello kids, it's been awhile," He said.

"WHATDIDYOUSAYABOUTMYBROTHER?ISHEHURT?WHEREISHE?OHPLEASETELLMEHE'SALLRIGHT!ICOULDN'TSTANDITIFANYTHINGHAPPENEDTOHIM.IDEMANDYOUTELLMEWHEREHEISRIGHTNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed TK anxiously.

" What??? " chorused the other five children and six digimon.

" He said " explained Gennai he took a big breath "WHATDIDYOUSAYABOUTMYBROTHER?ISHEHURT?WHEREISHE?OHPLEASETELLMEHE'SALLRIGHT!ICOULDN'TSTANDITIFANYTHINGHAPPENEDTOHIM.IDEMANDYOUTELLMEWHEREHEISRIGHTNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Oh, I get it, " said Tai. " He said " deep breath 

" WHAT - DID - YOU - SAY - ABOUT - MY - BROTHER? - IS - HE - HURT? - WHERE - IS - HE? - OH - PLEASE - TELL - ME - HE'S - ALL RIGHT! - I - COULDN'T STAND - IT - IF - ANYTHING - HAPPENED - TO - HIM. - I - DEMAND - YOU - TELL - ME - WHERE - HE - IS - RIGHT - NOW! " 

" Right " said TK.

" Anyway, I think Myotismon targeted you because he knew your big bro would try to save you … the real question is why he wanted your brother in the first place, " explained Gennai.

" Oh, I hope Matt comes back soon " replied TK in a rather innocent worried and depressed tone of voice.

" He will, " said Gennai

" I hope, " added TK.

Sad silence 

" Hey where's Gabumon? " asked Gennai.

" He left to look for Matt - we couldn't stop him " answered Agumon.

" Oh."

More sad silence 

" We have to find him, " said Gennai.

" Yeah, we know, but how, I mean where is he - and where is Gabumon? " asked Patamon.

" Well … Matt is probably at Myotismon's castle … but I don't know where Gabumon is … However I do know you need the eighth child and the eighth digimon to defeat Myotismon … Oh, and Myotismon might have turned Matt evil " answered Gennai.

" Why him? " asked Mimi Tachikawa.

" I don't know … I really don't know … " Gennai's voice trailed off.

" Then we'll have to find out " said Izzy.

" Exactly " said TK

**********************************

Myotismon opened the door to the chamber Matt was supposed to be in.

" WHERE IS HE ??? " His voice boomed through the entire castle.

**********************************

" Did you hear something? " asked Matt.

" Nope " replied the Gotsumon.

" Good "

They continued walking.

**********************************

Myotismon couldn't figure out where Matt was. He stormed through the main corridor of the castle.

The enslaved digimon ran at the sight of him so they could avoid his wrath. Myotismon strolled through every hall, corridor and passageways - even the hidden ones, and he checked every single room, carefully surveying every little nook and cranny of the castles and the grounds. He left bats behind to guard every inch of the castle ( well almost ) so that Matt couldn't use them after they had been checked ( he obviously hadn't realized the Gotsumon was gone too. ) 

~ Where can he be? ~

Myotismon gasped as he remembered the passageway to the dungeons.

~ Of course. ~

With that in mind Myotismon opened a portal and stepped through - right into the passageway that Matt and the Gotsumon were in.

**********************************

Matt and Gotsumon continued walking unaware of the shadowy figure and many bats watching them from behind.

**********************************

Myotismon watched the human and the digimon walk down the passageway.

~ It won't be long now. ~

And then he started to tail them.

TO BE CONTINUED …………………….

A/N: So how is it? Tell me in your reviews… and should I make this have a bit of ( mild? ) Agumon X Gabumon stuff in here? Also tell me how I can improve. I can't write the sorato version yet because I have no ideas. If you have some I can use please tell me in your reviews… And I'm going to separate them into groups of two to search for Matt, Gabumon, and the eighth child… tell me who to pair up with who… or I'll pick and you might get frustrated with who I pair together… I'll only continue when I have a total of at least 30 reviews… that's only ten more ( or more ) is that two much to ask? ( I got less then five reviews for chapter two. )

See ya….

Matt ^-^


	4. AUTOR'S NOTE! sorry!

Hey! Raspberry Cube here. Okay so I haven't updated in almost two years, but I have reasons and here they are:  
  
1. I've always been lazy. I've always procastenated. And I've always had problems finishing things I've started.  
  
2. Writer's Block!... It's a constant problem for me. I just starting being able to write again recently. And it's not just writer's block! Nooooooooo... I've completely shut down for three years straight!  
  
3. School. I stopped going to school for three years straight! I'm almost done catching up but......... three years!!?? It's harder than you'd think! (catching up, that is)  
  
4. I completely lost intrest in Digimon! And after over a year I like it again.  
  
5. I got a new computer. I have to re-read this at ff.n because I didn't save the file on a floppy disc.  
  
6. I'm a shithead :) ... I promised two versions, but I'm now a Sorato hater! ...but I'll make two versions anyway, I mean, I _DID_ promise. But the Taito version is top priority! I'm not gonna start the sorato version until the Taito version is 100% done! And it's not gonna be as long as the Taito version either.  
  
So anyways, my reason for writing this is to say:  
  
1. I'm alive  
  
...and...  
  
2. I'm gonna finish this.  
  
I'll re-read my story, and have another chapter up in a week.   
  
AND THAT'S A PROMISE!! 


	5. Yama's POV!

~Yamato's POV~  
  
Bats. I always hated bats. They flap around looking at you looking as if they are waiting for the right moment to pounce at you and drain your blood from your neck a la Dracula. It gets worse. Y'see the real reason I hate bats is because they can be easily associatiated with a certain vampire digimon we all know and... hate. Yes, I know him all to well.   
  
Myotismon.  
  
I'm trying not to think about what happened... I was trying to save that Gatsumon... I'm no savior, but looking in the eyes of such a poor defenceless creature... I just couldn't say no! I mean after all I am the carrior of FRIENDSHIP! Yes, friendship, that's a major laugh. I mean some friend _I AM_ ... I'm always so... pushy, overbearing... always smothering those I love with too much concern... but I locked my feelings in side of me so long ago, I've blocked the memories of a whole family out, and the pain, the pain's been pushed down too. Yes, /pushed down/, as in... forced numbness, as in... not really dealing with the inner pain, but locking it away deep inside of you, trying so hard to be immune to everything, pushing people away in order to stop myself from feeling the pain... and I never even realised I did it... until now.  
  
Getting back to the point. I can't stop trying to be /physically/ close to my loved ones because no matter what, no matter how hard I try, and yes, I DO try, I try SO HARD!, I can't allow anyone into my heart. I am empty inside. It's such an overbearing feeling. I try to concentrate on the small things, the precious little things that are okay. But... I /can't/.  
  
I oversquash them, and TAKERU, dearest Takeru... I can't help OBSESS over him. My dear sweet otoutochan! He's so... so... dear, and sweet, but I said that already, didn't I?  
  
All my life the only consistant thing was inconsistancy. I... I don't even know when I buried myself inside of me, but I did, and I never even realised I had... nobody actually betrayed me, at least not... at least not... intentionally, I think. All the people who have hurt me would probably be shocked and upset to know that they caused me any pain. That is why I keep it inside of me. If my friends or family knew it would hurt them so much.  
  
I've always been oversensitive. I know, how... un-boy-ish. Every little thing would weigh down on me, and when mom and dad devorced... I couldn't show it anymore... I mean... they were hurting /so much/ as it was, I didn't want to make them hurt more, not over me. It was a /small/ concern, _really_! Or that's what I thought, at least. So I tried to be all... cold, and uncaring towards other, but... I couldn't. So I just pushed and pushed, and it worked! ... a little too well, even.  
  
Why can't I feel. I'm /guessing/ it's my fault.  
  
Now I'm erupting. This pain is coming out. What now? I have sudden urges to track down everyone who ever hurt me, even little things, even _unintentional_ things... and scream at them... harrass them... and ask them...  
  
What now? What am I going to do know?  
  
But I can't. I can't tell them that, not yet! I'm still afraid to hurt them. So I'm still holding this in...  
  
...alone I break  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Another promise broken. I said I'd have it up in a week, but look! It's been FOUR MONTHS!! ...look how time flys. Anyway... I just wrote this teeny tiny POV thingy from Yama-sama's POV... and ummm... yeah, this _IS_ relevant! Yama says he wants to scream at all those who hurt him... and scream at Taichi he will... ^.~  
  
So yeah, I /completely/ forgot quite a few /major/ details I was going to include in this story. So I will now re-make-up this fanfiction! As in, rewrite part of the plot.  
  
.sarcasm. Oh well, at least my /writing/ has improved in the last 2 1/2 years. ./sarcasm.  
  
~Raspberry Cube 


End file.
